Mecânicas
As mecânicas do Team Fortress 2 definem as regras e capacidades de jogadores, servidor e editores de conteúdo. Entendendo essas mecânicas permitem um jogabilidade melhor e mais compreensível. Engine O Team Fortress 2 roda na versão Orange Box da engine Source, feita para rodar no PC, X-Box 360, PS3 e Mac. A Orange Box''adiciona, renderização do hardware, partículas soft e uma renderização multicore sobre a velha programação Source. TF2 é optimizado para jogos com 16 jogadores ou menos (18 no Xbox 360 e 16 no PS3), sabendo que os servidores podem rodar jogos de 32 players se quiserem (PC/Mac apenas). Todass as ações de jogadores e opções são consideradas comandos da consola. Classes Existem nove classes jogáveis no Team Fortress 2. Elas são categorizadas como "ofensiva", "defensiva" e "suporte", mas essas categorizações não tem impacto na jogabilidade. As habilidades e status de cada classe podem mudar baseados no equipamento. : Scout: Uma classe ofensiva com 133.33% de velocidade de movimento e 125 pontos de vida especializado em um combate hit-and-run(bate e foge) e também especializado em capturar a bandeira inimiga. Pode dar Salto Duplo e captura pontos de controlo (e empurra os Carrinhos) a uma taxa equivalente de duas pessoas. : Soldier: Uma classe ofensiva com 80% de velocidade de movimento e 200 pontos de vida, hábil a se adaptar a uma variedade de situações. Pode dar Rocket Jump/Salto com Rocket. : Pyro: Uma classe ofensiva com 100% de velocidade de movimento e 175 pontos de vida. Ideal para combates próximos,suporte ao grupo e para defender as construções do Engineer contra Spies. Pode arder inimigos e nunca pega fogo. : Demoman: Uma classe defensiva com 93.33% de velocidade de movimento e 175 pontos de vida, especializado em isolamento de áreas e em infringir danos. Pode dar sticky jump/Salto com Sticky. : Heavy: Uma classe defensiva com 76.67% de velocidade de movimento e 300 pontos de vida. Exímio em dar e receber bastante dano. : Engineer: Uma classe defensiva com 100% de velocidade de movimento e 125 pontos de vida que se especializa em defender áreas e suporte. Pode criar, manter e actualizar construções. : Medic: Uma classe de suporte com 106.67% de velocidade de movimento e 150 pontos de vida que se concentra em aumentar a longevidade e eficácia dos companheiros de equipa/team. Regenera pontos de vida e pode usar ÜberCarga. : Sniper: Uma classe de suporte com 100% de velocidade de movimento e 125 pontos de vida ideal para eliminação de alvos a distância. Pode dar headshot/tiro na cabeça. : Spy: Uma classe de suporte com 100% de velocidade de movimento e 125 pontos de vida ideal para assassinar. Pode disfarçar, Ficar invisível e dar backstab(ou facada nas costas). No código do jogo existe uma classe "Civilian", porém nunca foi incluído oficialmente em nenhum modo de jogo/gamemode. Combate O combate é o principal meio através do qual as equipes adversárias competem por seus objetivos. Team Fortress 2 possui uma variedade de mecanismos que influenciam combate. '''Dano' A maioria das armas causam danos contra aos Pontos de HP de cada Classe. A menos que o servidor seja modded, armas não causam o''friendly fire'', apesar de que muitas armas sejam capazes de danificar os seus utilizadores. O dano da arma está sujeito a uma série de variáveis, embora a grande maioria das armas não causam dano de localização (sendo as principais excepções Sniper headshot e Spy backstabs). A maioria das armas lidam com o aumento de dano quando os alvos que estão próximos e reduz os danos quando os alvos estão longe, emboraMini-Críticos não estão sujeitos a isso, e Críticos estão sujeitos a nenhum dos dois. A Distância diferencia de danos para danos, e são baseados na distância entre o atacante e o alvo (por oposição à posição do atacante quando o ataque foi feita pela primeira vez). Dano explosivo é reduzida a distância do alvo dos aumentos a explosão no centro, enquanto a maioria das armas explosivas podem prejudicar seus usuários, eles tendem a conceder a redução de danos no usuário se o ataques for do próprio usuário. Hit detecção de Acerto Artigos Principais: Projéteis, Hitscan A maioria das armas são armas de projéteis ou armas hitscan. Armas de projétil, como o Lança-Foguetes, produzem objetos em movimento com o posicionamento e efeitos determinado pelo estado do servidor do jogo, o que pode torná-los menos confiável para jogadores com alta latência. Projéteis costumam ter regras únicas de física aplicada a eles separado do jogador, e jogador de velocidade não é usada para determinar a velocidade inicial dos projéteis. Projéteis não se geram a partir do centro da tela, mas do lado em que a arma é realizada (a mão direita Soldierproduz foguetes a partir do seu lado direito). Projétil de detecção de colisões não usam o model-conforming hitbox, ao invés de usar grande, singular, projéteis de posição baseada somente de hitboxes que englobam totalmente o modelo de jogador (por exemplo, a posição de Heavytem a detecção de ocorrências mesmo projétil como o Scout). Os ataques de fogo do Pyro são baseados em partículas de fogo (e.g. ataques doLança-Chamas) seguem mais a mecânica de armas de projétil. Armas Hitscan produzem ataques "acerte-ou-erre" instantâneos, em vez de projéteis. Armas de corpo a corpo ou armas que produzem balas são geralmente hitscan. Armas Hitscan determinam a colisão com base no estado de jogo do atacante (ao contrário de projéteis, que usam o estado do servidor do jogo), que podem produzir ocorrências bastante dispersas tipo "Eu já tava atrás de uma cobertura; como aquilo me acertou?". Armas Hitscan são produzidas a partir do centro da tela, mesmo que os efeitos visuais parecem sugerir o contrário. Armas hitscan não-melee usam modelos de hitbox que são justos (um Heavy parado seria realmente um alvo muito maior do que um Scout agachado), armas de corpo-a-corpo usam o mesmo grande hitbox que é usado pelas armas de projétil. A maioria das armas hitscan não-melee usam ataques rápidos (como a Submachine Gun e a Espingarda, respectivamente). Por padrão, a direção desses ataques é ao acaso, embora otf_use_fixedweaponspreads padroniza esses spreads e faz a primeira rodada de tiro rápido ataques totalmente exato. Nenhuma arma tem recoil, e somente o Ambassador tem aumento da mira Tipos de arma Artigos Principais: Armas Veja Também: Munição Cada classe tem um conjunto exclusivo de armas à sua disposição ocupando os teclas 1, 2 e 3 (muitas vezes referida como primária, secundária e melee, respectivamente). Algumas classes podem ter teclas adicionais, como o PDA do Engineer e o Disguise Kit do Spy. As escolhas que os jogadores fazem de armas e de itens constitui a sua loadout. A maioria das armas não-melee exigem munição para o uso. Armas que usam munição de reserva pode ser baseado (com um tamanho do clipe limitado e exigindo recarga da munição armazenada, como a Pistola) ou totalmente carregado (capaz de usar toda a munição sem recarga , Como a Metralhadora Giratória). Armas baseadas em reservas usam tanto o estilo de recarga em estilo de "clip" (recarregar enche a arma de munição em um único, um momento de animação, tais como o Revólver) ou recarga seqüencial (recargas de munição de uma reserva uma por vez , como a Escopeta). A recarga pode ser interrompida por atacar ou mudrar de armas, embora o tempo de recarga (além do incremento de munição última realizada, no caso de armas seqüenciais) é desperdiçado. Ao recarregar uma arma de recarga seqüencial, uma animação diferente é usada para recarregar a munição de primeiro munição subsequentes (por exemplo, um esvaziamento Lança-Granadas leva 1,24 segundos para recarregar uma munição, além de 0,6 segundo para cada munição, após isso). Muitas armas que não usam munição devem ser reabastecidas (como o Jarate). Esse Reabastecimento pode ser feito normalmente, esperando por um tempo definido, indo para o armário de reabastecimento, ou respawnando, embora existam exceções (como o Chargin' Targe). Algumas armas sem munição exigir recarga manual com base nas necessidades específicas, tais como o Arma Médica (que exige recarga para ÜberCharge, embora não por cura) e a Buff Banner. Efeitos de Estados Efeitos de Estado incluem uma variedade de condições de armas induzidos pelo jogador, como Fogo e o Sangramento. Todos os efeitos de estado são removidas por morte ou mudança de classe, e a maioria são removidas por ÜberCarga. Alguns podem ser removidos por submersão na água água ou cura. * ÜberCarga: Um jogador ÜberCharged é invulnerável a todas as formas de danos que não sejam causados pelo mapa. Jogadores''ÜberCharged'' podem ser identificados por sua cor de equipe brilhante e os olhos brilhando. Causada pela Arma Médica. * Boost de Crítico: Todos os ataques de um jogador, sob os efeitos um Boost de Crit irão resultar em Critical hits. As armas de um jogador brilham com eletricidade com a cor da equipe. Causada pela Kritzkrieg, K.G.B., Frontier Justice e Chargin' Targe, também ocorrem depois de capturar a inteligência, First Blood, recebendo uma abóbora de dia das Bruxas no Haunted Dia das Bruxas Special ou para a equipe vencedora durante humiliation. * Boost de Mini-Crit: Todos os ataques a partir de um Mini-Crit impulsionado jogador tornarão-se minicrits . Armas com o Boost de Mini-Crit brilham estilo "electricidade" com base na cor da equipe, com uma ligeira coloração amarela (azul esverdeado para BLU, laranja para RED). Causada por Crit-a-Cola, Buff Banner, e o Chargin' Targe. * Sobre Cura: o HP sobrecurado de um jogador é acima de 100% (limitado a 150%). jogadores sobrecurados produzem um ícona de 'HP" em forma de partículas da cor da equipe. Causada pela Arma Médica, Kritzkrieg, Eyelander, Powerjack e Cavaleiro Carente de Cavalo e Cabeça's Headtaker. * Fire: Um jogador que esteja queimando toma dano ao longo do tempo (um efeito conhecido como "Afterburn"), à qual Pyros são imunes. Da maioria das fontes, ele tira 3 de HP a cada meio segundo mais de 10 segundos para um total de 60 dano (Degreaser faz apenas 2 pontos de dano por vez, totalizando 40). Causada pelo Lança-Chamas, Backburner, Degreaser, flechas flamejantes, e a Flare Gun. * Sangramento: jogadores que estejam sangrando tomam dano ao longo do tempo. duração do sangramento é baseada na fonte (5 ou 6 segundos), que trata 3-5 de dano a cada meio segundo. Causada pelo Southern Hospitality e a Tribalman's Shiv. * Slowdown: Algumas armas pode reduzir a velocidade do inimigo de movimento em acerto, com uma variável eficácia. Causada pela Natascha e a Shortstop. * Encharcado por Jarate: Ataques contra jogadores encharcados por Jarate se tornam minicrits. Jogadores que estão embebidos em ficam com uma cor amarela e com partículas de gotas amarelas. Causadas pelo Jarate e pela Sydney Sleeper. * Encharcado por Milk: Jogadores que atacam os inimigos encharcados por ele são curados por 75% do dano causado (não causa sobrecura). Jogadores encharcados pelo leite ficam gotejando partículas brancas. Causado pelo Mad Milk. * Evasão: Evasão impede que as armas inimigas de danificar um jogador, embora tenha qualquer impacto sobre knock back ou a indução de efeitos de estado. jogadores Evasivos produzem um efeito de distorção afterimage atrás deles, e os ataques contra eles causar ondas de texto indicando "falha". Causado por Bonk! Atomic Punch. * Amortecimento dos Danos: jogadores beneficiam do amortecimento de danos são imunes ao dano extra e knock back de Critical hits e minicrits, e tomam de dano de armas 35% a menos. Esses jogadores têm um anel brilhante em torno de seus pés (um efeito compartilhado com o Crit boost da Buff Banner). Causado pelo Battalion's Backup. * Estado "Fujão": Fugir faz os jogadores terem -10% de sua velocidade, não podem se mover enquanto agachado, e não pode mudar de tiro ou armas (embora possam dar taunt). Esses jogadores podem ser reconhecidos por sua mudança de animações de personagens, que variam de classe (a maioria pode ser caracterizado como olhar "assustado" ou "impaciente"). Causada pelo Sandman, ahumiliation, e os Fantasmas. Além desses efeitos de estado, os jogadores estão sujeitos a alterações nas estatísticas e habilidades baseados nas suas armas e os suas escolhas para Conjuntos de Itens no loadout.Artigo Principal: Knock back Knock back Artigo Principal: Knock back Veja Também: Jumping A maioria das armas, pelo menos, produzir algum tipo de Knock back (apesar de muitos podem ser muito pequenos para perceber). Modificadores de ataque para fazer o knock back incluem danos, Critical hit ou Mini-Crit, e os efeitos de armas específicas. Knockback pode ser usado para manipular o posicionamento e movimento dos jogadores, especialmente os de inimigos através juggling e de si mesmo através de Rocket jumping ou Sticky jumping. Algumas armas e habilidades, como a Forçe-A-Nature e o Rajada de ar, são baseados na funcionalidade bater de um único knock back. Alvos com ÜberCarga são menos influenciados pelo knock-back inimigo do que alvos normais, e SpiesDisfarçados não estão sujeitos sofrer um knock back das armas do inimigo. Ambiente Dependendo do mapa mapa e dos servidores, os objetivos e as regras do jogo TF2 pode mudar drasticamente. Ao compreender essas variáveis em jogo (e como analisá-los no Server Browser), os jogadores podem encontrar um ambiente de jogo que mais lhes convier e totalmente contribuir para as metas de sua equipe. Objetivos A rtigo Principal: Lista de Modos de Jogo Os mapas são feitos com base em uma variedade de modos de jogo, que são usados para determinar os objetivos de ambas as equipes. As equipes podem competir sobre os mesmos objectivos (como em mapas de Pontos de Controle e King of the Hill) ou terem objetivos opostos como atacantes vs. defensores (como em mapas Pontos de Controle de Atacar/Defender ePayload Padrões). Muitos modos de jogo utilizam pontos de controle, que são capturados quando um jogador cuja cor não corresponde ao do ponto de controle está nele por um tempo definido. O tempo de captura varia de acordo com mapa, e sua velocidade é aumentada quando mais jogadores ficar no ponto (embora cada jogador, após o primeiro fornece retornos decrescentes). A captura é interrompida quando um membro da equipe adversária está sobre ele em defesa, e o progresso de captura é gradualmente desfeito quando não companheiros de equipe capturar estar no ponto. Os pontos de controle não podem ser capturados enquanto "bloqueado". Carrinhos de Payload são empurrados e param da mesma maneira que os pontos de controle são capturados, porém ao invés da equipe "capturar" o carrinho, eles o empurram a para tentar trazê-lo para um''checkpoint''. Em todos os mapas oficiais com o modo de jogo atacantes vs. defensores, BLU joga sempre no ataque, enquanto RED joga na defesa. Em tais mapas, BLU tende a ter o tempo de respawn menor, mas é dado ao RED um tempo de prepação para preparar uma defesa sólida. * Arena: Jogadores somente "spawnam" apenas no início da rodada, sem respawning. Depois de um tempo definido, um ponto de controle neutro se desbloqueia, que podem ser capturados para vencer a rodada. Se todos os membros de uma equipe de morrer, que a equipe perde a rodada. Tem o first blood e criação e embaralhamento automatizado padrão. Mapas arena oficial não tem armários de reabastecimento. * Capture the Flag (CTF): Os times trabalham para capturar a Inteligência do lado oposto mais rápido que seus adversários façam o mesmo. Qualquer jogador pode pegar de Inteligência do inimigo, e seu time ganha um ponto se o jogador retornar com a Inteligência do inimigo para o lugar onde fica a inteligência da sua equipe. A Inteligência "dropa" sob comando ou quando o seu portador morre, ela retorna ao seu local original, se ele permanece no chão por um tempo definido após ser dropada. * Ponto de Controle Padrão (CP): Cada equipe começa com dois pontos de controle fechado e lutam pelo ponto de controle central, neutro. A partir disso, em um dado momento, o ponto mais distante de cada equipe de controle é desbloqueado, enquanto todos os outros estão bloqueados. As equipes devem capturar os cinco pontos de controle para vencer a rodada. * Pontos de Controle, Atacar/Defender (CP): Se o time ofensivo captura todos os pontos de controle do time defensor antes do tempo acabar, eles ganham (se a defesa poder evitar isso, eles ganham). Na maioria dos mapas, apenas um ou dois pontos de controle são destravados ao mesmo tempo (a exceção notável é a do mapa Steel). * Rei do Pedaço (KOTH): Cada equipe tem sua própria "contagem regressiva", e uma equipe ganha quando a sua contagem regressiva chega a zero. O contador de uma equipe faz a contagem regressiva, enquanto eles possuam o ponto de controle, mas é congelada enquanto a equipe não mais propriedade sob ponto de controle. * Payload (PL): O time Ofensivo empurra o Carrinho de uma forma semelhante à captura de um ponto de controle, tentando alcançar checkpoints em vez de terminar captura ponto. O carrinho de Payload suporta aliados como se fosse uma Dispenser Level 1. O time Ofensivo ganha se o carrinho chega ao checkpoint final (se o time defensor poder evitar isso, eles ganham). * Corrida de Payload (PLR): Essencialmente idêntico ao Payload, mas em vez de ataque contra a defesa, cada equipe empurra seu carrinho próprio, na tentativa de chegar ao fim antes de a equipa adversária chegue. * Controle de Territórios (TC): Cada equipe é recebe aleatoriamente territórios, e as rodadas consistem em cada equipe tentando contestar um dos pontos de controle de seu oponente (enquanto o time adversário tenta capturar o deles). A maior parte do mapa está bloqueado durante o jogo, que consiste apenas no território de um contra um território. Após o suficiente vitórias consecutivas, uma rodada ocorre no ponto do lado perdedor da base, que deve defender contra a equipe adversária que fica somente ofensiva. * Modo de Treinamento (TR): Mapas de Treinamento são para praticar suas habilidades contra os obstáculos e/ou bots e aprendizagem através de tutoriais. Eles são muitas vezes utilizadas com apenas um jogador humano, ou pelo menos, não lados opostos humanos.